the_haunting_of_hill_housefandomcom-20200213-history
Theodora Crain
Theodora "Theo" Crain is a major character in The Haunting of Hill House. Story Theo was born to Hugh Crain and Olivia Crain. She has two older siblings, Shirley Crain and Steven Crain, as well as two younger siblings, Luke Crain and Eleanor Crain. During a night in Hill House, Theo goes to the kitchen. There she discovers Luke, who is trying to use the dumbwaiter and he begs her to help him have ride in it. Instead of going up, the elevator goes down towards the basement. The dumbwaiter doesn't work anymore and Luke is stuck in the basement. Their parents enter the kitchen and angrily order Theo to leave. Afterwards, Theo goes to Luke's room and apologizes. She touches him and says that she believes what he says about the basement. Theo is able to figure out where the entrance to the basement is and discovers a hidden door down there. Behind the door she finds some books. She shows them to her mother. While she does this, her mother touches her and Theo gets a vision of her mother after she killed herself. During the last night in Hill House, Theo comes down stairs and Hugh enters the room with the twins. He orders her to take them to the car so he can get the other two kids. She resists when he grabs her arm, and she sees what had happened. She begins screaming at him not to touch her. Theo takes the cheque from her brother for $15,000. She says that he got things wrong in the book, though she was impressed he wrote some interesting stuff, considering he was asleep for almost all of it. She says that she'll use it to get her phD. In 2016, during Eleanor Crain's wedding, she was having sex with Stacey. She is caught by Steven Crain and Eleanor Crain, revealing to them that she is a lesbian ("Touch"). Theo goes to a club and notices Trish Park. Though Trish is about to approach her, she turns away and Trish doesn't. She returns home and does paperwork in bed. She absentmindedly begins sketching a smiley face. She turns off the light and is later awakened by something pulling on her blanket. She finds that it is Mr. Smiley and turns on her light, causing him to disappear. A few minutes later, Shirley Crain knocks on her door and tells her about Eleanor Crain's death. The sisters discuss what to tell Allie Harris and Jayden Harris about their aunt's death. Theo says that she's mad at Nell about her choice to commit suicide. Nellie's body arrives and Theo can't handle seeing her body, so she leaves to go to Kelsey's house. She goes into the basement to try to figure out what's wrong with Kelsey. When she touches the couch, she finds out that Kelsey was being molested and that there appeared to be a smiley face in the wood of the roof. When she shakes her foster father's hand, she finds that he was the one who abused her. She goes to her jeep and reports the abuse to Gina. She waits for the cops and watches him get sent away. Back at home, Theo touches Nellie's body and begins sobbing ("Touch"). She sits outside on the porch and drinks. Kevin comes out and she tells him that Shirely found his cheque book. Trish Park arrives so they go to her room. Theo kisses her and Trish stops her. She confronts her about her actions and how she'd been pushing her away. She apologizes and tells her about Kelsey and her sister. Trish kisses her to comfort her and Theo asks that she touches her. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Crain Family Category:Female Characters Category:Alive